A Reversal
is the one hundred eighty ninth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred eighty-third overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Cell's final three forms standing in a line. Story Krillin lays near-dead on the rocky ground of the island, after Cell had performed a light, but devastating kick upon Krillin's head. Future Trunks in complete concern rushes to save his comrade with a Senzu Bean, as the confused Android 16, the arrogant Vegeta, and Cell watch. Vegeta descends toward the ground, and begins to taunt Cell, wondering if Cell takes pleasure in defeating people far weaker than himself, also questioning even if Cell's transformation into completion has even boosted his power at all. Cell grins quietly, until apologizing if he had disappointed Vegeta in his expectation, and asks Vegeta if he will care to help him warm up. Vegeta laughs, and promises to make sure the fight ends before Cell even attacks. As Future Trunks notices Krillin coming back to full health after swallowing the Senzu Bean, Krillin warns Future Trunks that Vegeta stands no chance against Cell, and that he will easily be slaughtered. Cell and Vegeta perform their signature poses and prepare to start the second round. As Future Trunks questions how Krillin knows this, Krillin explains that while he may not be nearly as strong as a Saiyan, he can sense exactly how strong someone is, and states Cell's kick was nothing more than a light tap. Krillin also exclaims that Cell is hiding much of its power, and he will not need to use it all in his fight. As Future Trunks looks in concern, Krillin also states he knows Future Trunks is hiding massive power himself, perhaps by breaking a barrier of Super Saiyan that Vegeta could not reach. Vegeta and Cell finally begin round two of their struggle, as Vegeta starts by attempting to perform a heavy kick, which Cell manages to block with his hands. Vegeta attempts to retaliate with an elbow attack, but Cell manages to block that too with his right forearm. Back with Future Trunks and Krillin, Future Trunks explains that while both he and Vegeta surpassed the regular Super Saiyan form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Future Trunks went one step further which Vegeta did not notice. Future Trunks also states he could never tell his father of this, as the information would turn Vegeta into madness, knowing he has been surpassed once again. As Vegeta and Cell continue, Cell performs a light arm attack which Vegeta manages to block, until the two jump from each other and stand quietly. Android 16 assumes Cell may have gotten stronger, but Vegeta still has the upperhand, until Vegeta states Cell is not taking the fight seriously, as Cell replies that he is only "warming up". As this information shocks Android 16, Vegeta orders Cell to fight properly, stating he will probably want revenge for his brutal beating earlier on while in his second form. Cell agrees, and zooms towards Vegeta far too fast for Vegeta to notice. As Cell emerges behind Vegeta, Vegeta changes all of his power and performs an amazing kick directly on the side of Cell's head. However, there is absolutely no visible damage, as Cell grins while Vegeta gasps in complete terror. Cell chuckles at Vegeta's attempt to destroy him, as Krillin orders Future Trunks to help his father with his latent power. Future Trunks reluctantly states Vegeta would rather be brutally broken than be saved in battle, so Future Trunks decides to stay put until Vegeta is defeated. With the fight seemingly hopeless for Vegeta, Cell stand confidently, as the fate of the Earth continues, in this desperate struggle. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters